


o gracejo do seu olhar…

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Desafio Relâmpago de Drabbles [1]
Category: Brazilian Folklore - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Drabble, Fantasy, Folklore, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Seu olhar, sua ginga, tudo nele me hipnotizava…





	o gracejo do seu olhar…

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ FOLCLORE BRASILEIRO e seus respectivos personagens e histórias aqui descritos são parte da cultura popular do Brasil, podendo ou não serem reproduzidos por diversos meios de transmissão.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio Relâmpago de Drabbles do [Grupo **Nyah! Fanfiction (Oficial)**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/103030110037641/permalink/786357041704941/). 
> 
> ◈ Palavra chave: [**do·nai·re**](https://www.priberam.pt/dlpo/donaire) _substantivo masculino_  
>  1\. Elegância no andar, nos gestos ou na maneira de ser. = GALHARDIA, GARBO, GRAÇA  
> 2\. Atitude ou gesto gracioso ou gentil.  
> 3\. Expressão ou dito espirituoso. = CHISTE, GRACEJO  
> 4\. [Vestuário] Espécie de merinaque.
> 
> ◈ Tema: **Folclore**.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: [Boto-cor-de-rosa X Personagem Masculino].
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa por freepik e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> o gracejo do seu olhar… - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>  **   
>  **  
> _"ele está olhando pra você"_  
>  **   
>    
> 

* * *

Ele tinha um jeito donaire de ser, desde o olhar até o caminhar. Alinhado em belos trajes brancos, chapéu de lado com um gingado maravilhoso de caminhar. 

Entrou no salão de modo ligeiro, tomando para si toda atenção pela forma de bailar. Levou homens e mulheres à pista de dança, valsando como um exímio dançarino. 

Fitei-o de soslaio, pensativo se seria escolhido ou não.  _"Ele está olhando pra você",_  pude ouvir minha mente dizer _._  Se aproximou de mim, e por fim bailamos a noite toda, mas antes do amanhecer ele se foi embora, fluindo entre as águas,  _meu belo_  boto-cor-de-rosa. 


End file.
